Collection of Zutara Drabbles
by lupin-noir
Summary: My contribution to Zutara week 2011. Drabbles based on the theme of the day. Rated T to be safe
1. Mask

**A/N: **Hi everyone, welcome to my very first zutara story and zutara week contribution:) I'm doing this for fun but if you decide to review, then that makes me doing this even better:) Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Zutara would be canon if I did **

**Theme 1: Mask**

**Words: 315**

**Warnings: None**

* * *

><p>The sky was a burst with colour and sound as the Fire Nation celebrated the second anniversary of the end of Ozai's rule and the War of the Four Nations. Children and parents, lovers and partners, noble men and ladies stood marvelling t the sight; the tribute to the beginning of better days.<p>

Colourful masks, varying in intricacy and size, could not contain the unrestrained emotion visible in grateful eyes.

In the court yard of the fire nation palace, there too stood a group of wonderstruck observers; awe visible in the very fibre of their beings. For this particular group however, the fireworks symbolised something else entirely. For them, the fireworks were tribute to all that they'd lost in the war, more so than for the rest of the world. Mothers, fathers, siblings, friends, innocence, childhood, the fireworks symbolised all that and more for the group of war heroes.

As the seven took in the sight, hands entwined and tears slowly made their silent journeys beneath the concealing masks. And as the display drew to a close and the survivors made their way inside; back to the feast; back to their rebuilt lives, gold eyes met blue and silent communication ensured that they were the only two left bathed in the light of the full moon. Naked and exposed, two kindred souls drew strength from each other, healing the still open wounds on their hearts through a kiss so delicate, so fragile that even the slightest breath could tear it apart.

And later, when the masks had been put away and the fire of passion simmered, twin declarations of love hung in the air light the fragrant Sakura blossoms blowing past the closed window. Gold met Blue once more before Morpheus swept them away; vanishing that final constraining and defining mask of pain, like that tiniest sparks of the biggest firework explosion.

* * *

><p>First ever Zutara week contribution and happy with this one. Happy Zutara week everybody:)<p> 


	2. History

**Theme 2: History**

**Words: 431**

**Warnings:** **Dialogue only. For the most part anyway.**

* * *

><p>"Once upon a time there was a boy trapped in ice, frozen there for millennia..."<p>

"Grams, what's a millennia?"

"Well sweetheart, its thousands of years; a very, very long time."

"Oh okay,"

"He was freed one day by two curious wanderers and soon the three were the best of friends, just like you, Annia and Michaelis. They travelled the world, having many adventures instigated by another friend whom they thought was being mean but was really just too shy to join them."

"Just like what happened to Annia and Tim at preschool!"

"Exactly; on their adventures, they made lots of friends, some more permanent than others and eventually the group of three had become a group of six, including the once mean friend."

"Yay!" *yawn*

"Let's finish this tomorrow love, you're tired."

"No, I want to hear the end now. I'm not sleepy."

"Okay but after this lights out."

"The group of six then decided to finish their adventuring by stopping the bad man who was the cause of all the trouble. He was punished and the friends set about fixing the damage he caused. In doing this, the mommy and daddy of the group fell in love and settled in the country of sun and in the country of moon, helping to keep everybody happy. The other four members also found their loved ones within the circle of friends and chose to help in the countries of earth and sky eventually."

"That's what Grams Suki and Toph and Grampas Sokka and Aang do!"

"Indeed, that's what they do. And they lived happily ever after"

"Thank you Grams."

"Welcome, I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

><p>"That's the most simplified version of the war I have ever heard," the former fire lord said in amusement as his wife closed the door behind her, his salt and pepper hair loose around his face.<p>

Katara huffed in fake annoyance before stepping into Zuko's open arms. "You try telling the war in a way that won't scare and traumatise a three year old then."

Zuko chuckled before pressing a kiss into the grey streaked locks before him. "Come to bed great-grams. We've got the coronation in the Earth Kingdom tomorrow and we have to be up early in order to make it on time."

The elderly couple made their way back to their chambers, the horrors that had brought them together a distant thought to the contentment of a life of peace.

* * *

><p>AN: Not as happy with this one but its definately the better of my possible entries. Hope you enjoyed it:)


End file.
